Stinky and Bright
by Yeye anaawangazia
Summary: A lion king What-if story. Nuka, In another time, stays with Kovu . This simple decision will result in him meeting Kiara and, together with her rocking the Pridelands and Outlands. Nuka means, stinky, and Kiara means bright.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"Keep up, ya Brown termite!" Nuka said to the brown cub behind him in an irritated voice. It was bad enough that his mother's bastard child was chosen over him as heir to Scar's throne, and favored while he was ignored, but now Zira expected him to watch kovu while she was trying to find food. Nuka had decided that he deserved some real food as a reward for watching kovu, not mice, lizards, birds, or insects. So he headed toward the Pridelands, and told kovu to hang back and watch the master.

" You told me to hang back while you show me how great of a hunter you are Nuka." Kovu pointed out. He was three yards behind Nuka. He'd never had a good relationship with his brother, the adolescent being jealous that his younger and healthier step-brother was chosen as King and showered with praise, while he was swept to the side.

" If you don't want me here I can go off on my own."

"Mother would have my hide if you did that, and you know it"

Nuka turned away from his rival for his mother's affection, and back toward the river that led to the Pridelands. As soon as he did, a light orange cub with brown eyes and rolled into him with an "Ooof!".

Kiara had disobeyed her father, Simba's, orders to stay away from the out lands. She wanted adventure and excitement, and was tired of her father lording over her. She understood his overprotective nature, he having lost his father to his wicked uncle Scar, and nearly having been killed himself. But he had to understand that he couldn't keep her safe every moment of the day, and trying to do so would restrict her horizon severely. He also had to realize that he wasn't and would never be Mufasa. What was on her mind right now, though, was the scrawny teenaged lion in front of her.

"Well, well, well," Nuka spoke up, with a sadistic smile that matched his tone of voice. " What do we have here. A little, lost, well fed pride lander, wandering in our out lands." He attempted to circle the cub, only for her to keep turning to face him, not letting him get behind her, or herself to lose sight of him. 'Smart kid,' Nuka thought to himself. All of sudden Nuka felt that familiar itch in his back.

"Dog gone it," he complained, scratching his back against a dead acacia tree.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked, in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Termites! I thought I'd gotten rid of them of them all, but it looks like a few more hitched a ride!"

"I could get rid of them for you."

Nuka was suprised that this bright-eyed cub, who was fully aware of him being an outsider, was still willing to help him. She was showing him kindness, which he would have never done to her.

" T-Thanks kid, but no thanks," Nuka answered. He finished scratching his back and started to walk off, only to feel an itch in his hind legs and hind quarters."

"Oooooh, these termites!" He said in an insane tone of voice, and started furiously gnawing at his back legs and butt. Then, out of desperation he started dragging his butt across the ground. Kiara burst out laughing, while Kovu, who remained hidden, snickered to himself.

"You wouldn't be laughing if your fur was filled with termites!"

"I like you, you're funny."

Nuka's expression went from angry to incredulous once again. He would never admit it, but he liked this cute, darling little cub too. Her happiness, and good-hearted nature were absolutely contagious.

Turning toward the river, the biological son of Scar got an idea.

"Hey kid, watch this!" he exclaimed. He calmly walked toward the river, and stopped at the lower part of it beneath the bridge. He looked at the crocodile resting in the water, splashed water on it with his paw, and said," I'm right here, scale head!" The infuriated reptile roared and opened his jaws wide. Nuka jumped over the croc's head and onto it's tail. When it tried to attack him again, it bit it's own tail. As it screamed in pain, Nuka started to mockingly laugh, only for the second croc that he was standing on to do a death roll and throw him off. When he fell into the water, the scrawny adolescent noticed a croc heading toward him from behind. Turning back to face the lizard that threw him off, he saw it was coming for him as well, jaws opening wide, revealing monstrous teeth. He leapt up in the air, causing both amphibious beasts to bite each other.

"Yee haw !" the mad lion cub exclaimed. He landed on yet another crocodile; actually it was a pile of crocodiles, about eight of of them. They rose from the water, pushing nuka up, who jumped off, and swam through the water. Before he could reach the other side, a crocodile tried to clamp it's jaws on him from behind. Nuka jumped on top of it, then another came. He jumped on it as well, and repeated the action as the rest of the braying beasts attacked him. Soon, all the crocs were piled on top of each other again. Nuka leapt from the pile to the other shore of the river, having the high ground meant it required less effort and distance.

Turning to face Kiara he said, "Tada!"

"That was incredible, your amazing."

"Yes, yes I am."

Kiara ran across the bridge to the other side, while Kovu, still hidden, shook his head and muttered "Show off."

"You think that was amazing, watch Nuka hunt some prey. That's my name by the way."

"My name is Kiara," simba's cub responded happily. From the tall grass, Zira, who none of the four present, including Kovu, had noticed, growled angrily. Nuka was supposed to be watching Kovu, not making good with the enemy, especially Simba's daughter!

The outsider runt, and the pride lander princess heard rustling in the bushed ahead of them. Nuke smiled wickedly and said, "Lunch time. Watch the master work cutie." Kiara remained silent and watched intently. Taking a few steps forward, Nuka crouched low and prepared to attack.

" Okay," the teenage whispered to himself. " On the count of three, one, two, thr-," Before he could finish a massive, golden-furred, red-maned, lion leapt in front of him with a roar. Nuka recoiled in fright, while Kiara gasped in shock. From the tall grass, Zira sprang forth and roared as well. Kiara scurried toward her father in shock and fear.

" _Zira_ ," Simba said angrily.

 _"Simba,"_ Scar's mate replied sadistically.

She crouched, ready to attack and avenge her beloved. Unfortunately for her, Simba wasn't alone. The rest of his pride emerged from the grass. Her gaze focused one lioness in particular; Simba's mate Nala

The two lionesses acknowledged each other by name. Then Timon spoke up.

"Timon, Pumbaa. Great now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS."

"You're Pridelands?" Zira asked in an outraged voice. She roared at Timon, who yelped and hid beneath Pumbaa's mane.

"These lands belong to Scar," she insisted, angrily.

"I banished you from the pridelands!" Simba shot back. "Now you and you're teenage son, Get. Out."

"It's too bad only my runt of child Nuka came here, you'd be much better off seeing my younger son Kovu. He was hand-chosen by Scar to become king." Looking around, she said, "He's probably hiding around here somewhere. Though there's no need for him to; I mean, it's not like you'd hurt a cub." She said mockingly, causing Simba's glare to deepen. "Of course, Nuka here isn't a cub, and knows the punishment for returning to the Pridelands, so if you need your pound of flesh..." She trailed off. Looking at Nuka she stepped away from her eldest son. The other lionesses gasped, and Simba looked at Zira in absolute disgust. It shouldn't have suprised him that she used her own son, to taunt him, she was like Scar after all. For some reason, though, it did.

"Take him and leave immediately," Simba firmly, yet calmly, demanded.

"Come on you rascal, back to those horrible Outlands, with hardly any food, and very little water," she said in a fake begging tone. "Don't blame me Zira, you could have gone to another place, far away from the Pridelands, with enough sustenance for your sisters and cubs. Or you could have abandoned your loyalty to that killer, Scar." Mufasa's son said in an unsympathetic tone.

Zira growled at her hated nephew-by-marriage. She hated it when anyone talked bad about Scar, especially his killer. However she decided not to respond.

"Let's go Nuka," she said harshly to Scar's oldest and despised child. Walking away from him, she heard him get up and reluctantly follow. Nuka looked back and saw Simba pick up his daughter by the scruff, and carry her away.

"See you later, gator," he softly told the lioness cub.

"See you later," she sadly replied.

"Mother," Kovu said, emerging from behind a dead bush as his mother and jealous big brother.

"I'm guessing you were hiding, watching Nuka play with Simba's daughter," she paused to glare at her jealous older boy."which we _will_ discuss when we get home."

"I couldn't help it mother!" the dusty, scraggly, thin lion said."She was so adorable!"

"And what was your plan, hmmm? Get close to Kiara, and then Simba welcomes you with open arms? _What_ an idea."

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Zira's head."What, an idea!" She smiled, genuinely at Nuka.

"I've underestimated you my child," she admitted, nuzzling her eldest cub. Nuka, utterly flabbergasted by his mother's praise, shakily asked, "You have ?"

"Come on you two, let's go home. We have to prepare, and tell everyone of your plan" she finished, smiling once again at Nuka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The center of the Outlands was where The Outsiders lived it was too hot for any trees to grow the only thing around with massive termite mounds. As Nuka walked up with Zira and Kovu, he noticed his little sister Vitani scar second child struggling to pull a dead root from the ground he quickly traded away from his adopted brother and mother and walked up to Vitani. She noticed him but ignored him. Nuka use this to his advantage with his claw he sliced the root Vitani was pulling sending her flying back falling on your back. Getting up she hissed, "Nuka." "Hey Vitani," Kovu's voice said from behind her. Vitani turned around and greeted him in turn. Crouching low, she smirked and said "Want to fight."

"We don't have time for that now, Vitani," Zira spoke up.

"Nuka has come up with a brilliant plan to defeat Simba."

Vitani's eyes widened as she looked at her mother and brother with incredulity. "I know he surprised me as well,"zira said.

"Everyone gather around!" Zira called to her sisters, and they came immediately.

"My son Nuka was out with Kovu this morning, and both of them saw Kiara, the daughter of Simba."The Outsiders begin to murmur as Zira continued.

"Then he did the most clever thing; he befriended the cub, knowing that if you could get close to her that you can get close to Simba take him down. That fool King unfortunately showed up, interrupting his plan. I had to leave with him, but that's all right; we can arrange for him to meet the daughter again, and get close to her, and then Simba will be as good as dead. It's all thanks to my brilliant eldest son." She finished looking Nuka on the cheek, once again leaving him utterly flabbergasted.

"You won't do the actual killing Nuka, you're not strong enough. That will be Kovu's job," she said, turning to regard her youngest son. "Okay" the brown cub said with clear uncertainty in his voice. It wasn't just because of how strong Simba was. It was also because he kind of liked Kiara, finding her cute and adorable and friendly, just like Nuka.

"If that's what you want mother?" the biological son of Scar replied, guilt his voice. That was an emotion he had not felt for a long time. He never thought a cub, especially Simba's daughter, could've had such an impression on him.

"Come on my two precious young men, let's get you to bed. I can tell you're both just so exhausted." She walked inside one of the giant termite mounds, Kovu and Nuka right behind her. She picked her youngest son up and laid him in a hollowed-out rock.

"Vitani, put Kovu to sleep, I'll handle Nuka."

Vitani nodded and without another word jumped on the rock and begin to nuzzle Kovu. "It feels good sis," Scar's heir said in a sleepy tone. Scar's little girl smiled, and started to ruffle his short mane,as well as hum. It worked as in a few seconds the boy was fast asleep. Zira, meanwhile, start to scratch and massage Nuka's back. Nuka sighed contentedly. "Does that feel good, my son?" Zira asked him. "Umm Hmmm" Nuka replied.

"Consider it a reward for being such a genius." she started to gently bite his back as well, soothing his aching, scrawny, muscles as well as getting rid of any excess termites. It didn't take long for Nuka to be out like a light as well. Smiling at him and Kovu, Zira said, "Rest well my babies for tomorrow training intensifies."

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/::/:/:/;/:/:/:/:-;-;-:/;/-:;-::/;-:;/;/:/-:;/;/;;:-/:;:/-/:;;;/-/;;::/-/:-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:/:-;(;:-:;(:/-:(/(/;

Time had passed. Kovu was no longer a cub but a full grown adult male, and Nuka was no longer a teenager. His adulthood , Unfortunately, didn't get rid of his scrawny, gaunt appearance. Kovu, once a kind, innocent cub, was now hard and cruel, like all the rest of his clan. Zira had filled his heart with hate, towards Simba, specifically. Vitani was always hateful, towards Simba and every pride lander, including Kiara. She required no indoctrination from Zira. No longer did she look like a cute cub; the adult Vitani looked like a vicious she-devil.

Kovu stood on a rock, as Zira circled him proudly. The other outsiders were watching intently as well.

"Nice, very nice. You are ready. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny."

"I will avenge Scar," Kovu replied in a chilling, malevolent voice. "and take his place in the Pridelands."

"Yes, what have I taught you?" Zira continued.

"Simba is the enemy."

"And what must you do?" Zira demanded, in a voice that was filled to the brim with anticipation.

"I must **kill** him!" Kovu finished, in a soft but uncompromising tone of voice.

The outsiders roared in approval, while Zira smiled wickedly at her handy work of corrupting her youngest child.

The only one not roaring was Nuka. He hadn't forsaken his positive feelings toward Kiara, and didn't wish to see her physically or mentally harmed. But there was no way he could stand up to his mother; he'd spent most of his life struggling to please her. While he enjoyed the newfound attention, he didn't enjoy the reason for it.

"Nuka do you remember your job and destiny," his mother asked him. He replied that he did. It was to help Kovu overthrow Simba by getting close to Kiara, allowing the darker shaded lion to kill Mufasa's son while he was alone and felt secure with both of them.

"I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself worthy to share the throne with Kovu as a Prince. I'd hate to see my faith misplaced"

"I won't fail you mother I promise."

Zira told her firstborn she was glad to hear it, and nuzzled him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/:-/:/:::/:/::/:;-;/;/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Uuhh, this place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off" Nuka said, referring to the geysers in the elephant graveyard. Vitani growled and rolled her eyes her brother and leapt down. "I'm not scared," he assured his sister, who didn't' respond. Suddenly a geyser erupted, causing Nuka to jump off the elephant skeleton he was standing on with a yelp. Meanwhile, Vitani put the two wooden sticks she had in her mouth over a geyser. " I sure hope that little orange termite doesn't get hurt because of us" Nuka said silently and sadly to himself. A geyser suddenly erupted behind him.

"Aaah!" the neglected son if Scar screamed and ran right next to his sister. She smiled, then rolled her eyes. The geyser in front of her erupted, setting the branches on fire, causing her to smile. She picked up one lit branch.

"Now come on, Kiara has started her hunt!"

She ran off, and Nuka picked up his lit branch with hesitation, clearly conflicted about waht he was about to. His hesitation caused him to be hit in the face with painfully hot steam when the geyser erupted again.

"FIRE!" he yelled like a pyromaniac, which he was. He laughed crazily as he followed his sister out of the hyenas former home.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;:/;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;;;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;(;;(;;;;;((;(;(;;-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A few hours later, the two biological children of scar found Kiara walking among the tall grass beyond the borders of the Pridelands.

Vitani smiled at the thought of hurting Simba's little princess. Nuka was just excited at the thought of setting fires. The two charged down the hill switch Nuka exclaiming, "Let's light fiiirrre!" The she-devil cackled evilly with the branch securely between her teeth. Nuka laughed loudly and maniacally with his mouth open, and balanced the branch on his teeth.

"There's no need for me to worry, Kovu will save her, and she'll be fine. I should just enjoy myself."

Nuka first set a fire in a straight line, then jumped up and down in a circle, snickering. Dropping the branch, he asked himself, "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Suddenly realizing he was surrounded by flames, he screamed,"Fire!" and leapt out of the ring of fire. He started to laugh, only for Vitani to grab him and say "Come on!"

The brother sister duo made their way to another hill, that Zira and Kovu were standing on. All four of them watched, as the savanna became consumed by orange flames and black smoke. They saw Kiara running from the quickly spreading fire.

"Don't disappoint me you two, especially you Nuka. This was your plan after all. Go!" Zira commanded her two boys.

Kovu, without even looking at his mother, took off to save the heir of his hated enemy, Simba. Nuka who had been looking at Zira nodded in the affirmative, and reluctantly followed Kovu. They both neared Kiara and saw her leap onto to a big rock, to escape the fire closing in on her.

"Nuka get on my back, and don't ask why" Kovu commanded. His jealous older brother did so without hesitation. As he saw Kiara claw her way to the top of the rock and collapse from exhaustion and smoke inhalation, he leapt 20 feet over fire himself and landed gracefully with his brother still on his back. Upon seeing the cutie from his teenage years passed out, Nuka got off of his brother and ran up to her.

"Kiara!" Nuka cried, saying her name for the first time. "Speak to me, please!" he begged. Kovu saying nothing, and with a frown on his face, approached as well. The lioness's eyes fluttered open for a moment, seeing both lions' blurry image, before fainting again. Gently shoving his brother to the side, he lifted Kiara's head with his paw, scanning and feeling for injuries. Nuka felt the rest of her body with both his paws.

"She's fine, let's get going. And don't ask to carry her, your too weak and thin."

Grabbing the pride lander princess by the scruff, he quickly but gently threw her over his back. Along with Nuka, who was scowling at his unwanted brother's words, Kovu crouched low, tensed his muscles, and leapt off the rock. He and Nuka ran side by side, narrowly avoiding the raging inferno around them, before leaping over a wall of flame again and into the river. Kiara fell off of Kovu's back, and sank beneath the water. Seeing the bubbles coming up from her body, Nuka shouted,"Kiara!" Before he could save her, Kovu dove beneath the water and pulled her up. He and his big brother swam to the shore and then he put the princess down.

Coughing up water, Simba's daughter asked weakly, "Where am I?"

"You're safe in the Pridelands." Kovu said in a reassuring tone.

"The Pridelands? No! Why did you bring me here, who do you think you are?!" Kiara asked, in a outraged tone.

Kovu's mouth dropped open in shock at the unappreciative lioness princess.

"Who do you think _you_ are, you ungrateful brat!" Nuka interjected, getting in between his little stepbrother, and the heir to the Pridelands. " If it weren't for him and me, you'd have suffocated or been burnt to a crisp!" he pointed out.

"Look, I had everything under control."

"You're lying like a dead Zebra. What happened to that polite cutie who offered to scratch my back all those years ago?"

Kiara's eyes widened, as she suddenly recognized the strange lion in front of her, and remembered their past together.

"Nuka?" She asked with a smile, which the scrawny and scraggly adult returned.

"And I'm Kovu, his adopted brother. I was watching you two play that day."

"It's nice to meet you, Kovu." Kiara said in a friendly tone.

Suddenly the trio heard rustling in the grass. Both males knew what was coming, and leapt away from the light orange princess. A few seconds later, Simba emerged from the grass, saw Kiara right in front of him, and the two outsider princes to his left. He growled and got between his daughter and them. Nuka hid behind Kovu in a cowardly fashion, while Kovu recoiled slightly.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Kiara." Nala said in a relieved tone, and started nuzzling the top of her head. Her daughter turned to frown at her father.

"Father, how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did. No more hunts for you, not ever."

"But I was doing just fine, even before Nuka and Kovu- "

"Nuka and Kovu!"

He roared at the two definitely unwelcome lions. Kovu roared right back, and Nuka, not wanting to be shown up, roared as well.

"Simba," Nala said in a stunned voice.

"Oi, you two!" a voice called. All of the lions turned to see a mandrill, leaping onto a tree branch. It was Rafiki, the Pridelands shaman. "How dare you save the king's daughter!" he said sarcastically, and with a smile on his face. Simba turned towards the two outsiders with a suprised, and suspicious expression on his face.

"You saved her? Why?"

"Would you have rather we hadn't?"

"Shut up Nuka!"

Kovu scowled at his older sibling and then turned to Simba. "We humbly ask to join your Pride." Kovu requested with a smile on his face. "No!" Simba said harshly, immediately after the heir of a Scar finished his request. "You and your brother were banished with the other outsiders," he said looking between the two sons of Zira.

"We're not with them anymore" Nuka spoke up. "We are rogue lions now." Looking Simba in the eyes, Nuka continued. " I was only a cub when my mother was banished, and Kovu was not even born. Are you going to blame us for something that we had nothing to do with?" He finished raising an eyebrow. Simba gritted his teeth and growled, pacing back and forth, not looking at the two interlopers.

"Simba, you owe them your daughter's life," Nala spoke up in favor of the two. Zazu, the majordomo, landed next to Simba and added," She's quite right sire, Royal protocol does require this life debt be re-payed. Though in this case you might want to make an exception." Zazu scowled at the two outsiders, who scowled right back.

Simba's softened, and he turned back to face the two outsiders.

"My father's law shall prevail. I reserve judgement for now. We'll see who you two really are"

He turned away and began walking back to Pride Rock. Zazu glared at the two lions and said " Hhmph! Riff-raff", before flying off. Nala and Kiara smiled at their new guests. Nuka shyly waved at Nala, who giggled. Kiara walked forward and rubbed her body between both of them affectionately, making them freeze. Once she was behind them, she nudged both of them forward on their backsides, and said, "Let's go home!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time Kovu, Nuka, Kiara, Simba, and Nala arrived at Pride Rock, it was dark and the stars were out. Nuka was a bit nervous seeing pride rock up close. He'd been a cub the last time he'd been there and couldn't remember it's majesty. Kovu would never admit it, but he was awed as well by the mega-stone. The other Pridelanders were already there, and looked at Nuka and Kovu with suspicion and distrust, but not suprise.

"I'd of thought they'd be shocked to see us two outsiders," Nuka whispered to the so-called chosen one. Kiara, who had heard Nuka, spoke up.

"My father had Zazu fly ahead and tell our pride of the situation, so they wouldn't be stunned by your presence," she explained. The Pridelanders started to climb up to the den of Pride Rock, and the Outlander brothers followed warily behind. Kiara stayed beside her two saviors, much to Simba's displeasure. Once they were all on the ledge stone, Nuka pulled his stepbrother to the side.

"Will we have to sleep out here, or will Simba let us inside his cave?"

"How the heck should I know, go ask him yourself."

"Heck no, I wont beg any Pridelander, especially not _him!"_

 _"_ What are you two whispErving about?", Simba asked with a suspicious tone of voice. The outsiders' head snapped toward him, and then Nuka spoke up.

"Well...uh...sir...I just wanted to know if...I was wondering whether..."

"Oh for the love of...!," Kovu interrupted irritably.

"Do you want the two of us to sleep outside your highness, or can we come in your humble abode?"

"I won't let two lions I don't trust in my prides sanctuary. You're both fortunate that I'm letting you stay in the Pridelands or on Pride Rock at all," Simba replied in a hostile tone with a face to match. Kovu turned to his brother and asked sarcastically, " That should answer your question big shot." Nuka only growled angrily.

"I trust them father," Kiara interjected, suprising the two young male lions. Smiling back at them, she continued to speak.

"Both of them saved me from death. What I really want is for you to trust _me,"_ she finished, emphasizing the last word. Simba frowned, but said nothing in response and headed into the cave. Nala followed, beaming at the stepbrothers, causing Nuka to blush. Nuka and kovu started to walk toward the edge of the ledge to sleep, only for Kiara to jump in front of them.

"I never actually said thanks to you two for saving my life. So I'm saying it now. Thank you two so much for rescuing me from the fire."

"You're quite welcome, Princess Kiara," Nuka said respectfully. Kovu on the other hand, scoffed and said " She shouldn't have been out there in the first place."

"What's that's supposed to mean, Kovu?" Kiara asked in an offended tone.

"It means, _princess_ , that you dont have the skills to make it out there for even two days."

"Don't be so hard on her Kovu." Nuka said defensively.

"If that what you think, maybe you could show me the ropes, bigshot," the Pridelander princess said in a sassy tone.

"Tell me where and when, your higness," Kovu replied with equal sass.

" You dont need him, I just as capable a hunter kid," Nuka interjected.

"Sure you are," Kovu said in a deadpan voice.

"Kiara!," Simba's voice sounded from the cave.

"Coming Daddy," Kiara responded. Turning back to her male comrades, she said with a grin, "Both of you. Impress me. We start at dawn."

She walked off, and the stepbrothers laid down to sleep woth their forepaws hanging of the ledge of pride rock.

-/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((())))))))))))))

Hiding in the grass, looking up at Pride Rock from a short distance, Vitani and Zira watched with smirks on their faces.

"This is perfect mother! If Kovu and Nuka help Kiara become a better hunter, it will strenghten their bond, and create one with Simba too."

"Exactly Vitani. The more my young men woo Kiara, the more Simba will feel comfortable with them."

"And once Simba is alone, and has his guard down..." Vitani trailed off and squashed a nearby cricket with her paws. Zira chuckled sinisterly as Vitani wiped the guts off her paw onto the grass.

"Precisely!"


End file.
